Never Let You Go
by Near Uchiha
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta yang pertamanya tidak pernah di setujui dan akhirnya di setujui  Pair NaruSasu


Hallo all *lambain tangan kaya seorang presiden* saya author baru di sini salam saya Near aja deh ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya jd maklumin aja kalau GJ deh hehehe ^^"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : K dulu deh [pusing rated nya apa =="]

Hope you like it ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Never Let You Go ** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke kumohon jadilah kekasihku!" pinta pemuda pirang itu sambil menarik-narik tangan sang raven atau yang biasa di panggil Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun aku sudah berencana akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan sekali lagi aku minta maaf" jelas Sasuke dan sedikit mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata nya.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja pernikahan itu!" pinta Naruto.

"Tapi….." Sasuke pun terbelalak kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya ya memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tau Sasuke sebenarnya kau juga mencintaiku iya kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"A…aku….ahhh….." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pun semakin menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto menangis meratapi nasib yang tidak bisa bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke "Tatap aku!" suruh Naruto dan kedua tangan nya kini memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan mendongakan nya ke atas agar Sasuke bisa menatap muka Naruto. Lalu sang raven pun membuka matanya mempertemukan Onyx dengan Sapphire yang sama-sama indah dan menawan. "Jika kau ingin hidup yang nyaman…..pilihan ada di tangan mu jadi kau pilih aku atau Sakura?"

"A..aku….aku akan memberitahukan jawaban nya besok saja jadi lepaskan aku!" pinta sang raven.

"Tidak Sasuke aku membutuh kan jawaban nya sekarang juga!" suruh Naruto.

Sang Uchiha bungsu pun diam dan menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya dia pun membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan sirat mata penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah Naruto aku memilih…..aku memilih mu Naruto ya aku memilihmu" seru sang raven dan memeluk pemuda pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sasuke…" pemuda pirang itu memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang tidak percaya dan sekaligus tatapan senang karena akhirnya dia memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya. "I never let you go."

"Thanks" kata sang raven sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan dan hanya diperlihatkan untuk kekasih hatinya yaitu Naruto.

"Hehehehe….um….ano Sasuke…" kata Naruto dengan gugup dan mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ya?" ada keheranan dalam hati sang raven saat melihat kelakuan kekasih nya yang aneh.

"Can I kiss you?" saat Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak seperti rmelihat sambaran petir (?) dan Sasuke pun blushing seperti buah tomat kesukaan nya.

"Hn."

Secara perlahan namun pasti Naruto pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan dapat di rasakan nafas hangat dari Sasuke.

CUP

Dan akhirnya ciuman lembut itu terjadi walaupun sebentar mungkin itu akan terasa sangat berharga bagi keduanya karena mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru dan membuka lembaran baru dan mereka sekarang berstatuskan BERPACARAN *kayak di situs online aja =="*

"Lebih baik kau besok bilang kepada keluargamu dan pada Sakura-chan kalau pernikahan kalian akan di batalkan oke?" pinta Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Oh iya dan satu lagi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke kedai ichiraku untuk merayakan ini?" pinta Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hn…eh…Baka kau ini jangan tarik tangan ku dengan sekuat tenaga mu dong Dobe!" suruh Sasuke.

"Hehehe iya deh Teme" dan Naruto pun akhirnya sedikit melonggarkan pegangan tangan nya.

Akhirnya mereka pun merayakan nya di kedai ichiraku dengan memakan ramen ya ada perasaan bahagia dan sedih disana kenapa ada perasaan sedih? Sebab Naruto harus mengeluarkan uang banyak karena dia yang mentraktir Sasuke dan ternyata walaupun tubuh Sasuke terlihat kecil ternyata makanya banyak hahahaah *Di pukulin fans Sasuke*

+Keesokan Harinya di kediaman Uchiha (¯¯³¯¯)+

Tepat di ruang tamu ternyata keluarga besar Uchiha dan keluarga besar Haruno sudah berkumpul menunggu Sasuke yang akan mengatakan sesuatu dan terlihat dari salah satu keluraga Haruno yaitu Haruno Sakura yang kelihatan senang karena pikirnya kalau Sasuke akan memajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan itu dari balik gordeng jendela hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya Sasuke pun memunculkan sosoknya dari gordeng itu keluarga yang melihatnya hanya bisa kaget karena sejak kapan Sasuke ada di situ.

"Ekhem…..be..begini….."

"Sasuke-kun kau pasti ingin bilang kalau kau ingin memajukan tanggal pernikahan kita kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bu..bukan maksudku…."karena gugup Sasuke pun berlari menuju dapur.

'Eh….ada apa ya dengan Sasuke?'batin Mikoto pun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan anak kesayangan nya ini.

'Gawat bagaimana ini aku takut untuk mengatakan nya' batin Sasuke berkata.

"Tuan Sasuke sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi pelayan dari keluarga besar Uchiha *di chidori Kakashi*

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa" jelas Sasuke dengan muka yang sedikit masih ragu.

"Apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan Tuan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Ba…bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ya saya kemarin tidak sengaja melihat anda dengan tuan Naruto berciuman jadi ya begitu" jelas Kakashi. Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi,Sasuke hanya bisa diam. "Begini kalau saya boleh memberi saran mungkin lebih baik tuan Sasuke cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin tuan katakana karena jika terus di pendam itu akan membuat hati tuan Sasuke sakit jadi saya permisi dulu tuan." Dengan nada selembut mungkin Kakashi member saran itu dan segera pergi.

'Mungkin apa yang di katakana Kakashi benar lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mengatakan nya' dalam batin Sasuke bersemangat dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Saat di ruang tamu para keluarga dari Uchiha dan Haruno hanya bisa menatap aneh pada kelakuan Sasuke yang aneh. "Maaf ya karena tadi saya tiba-tiba pergi" pinta Sasuke sambil membungkukan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa" sontak dari kedua keluarga.

"Jadi Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda katakan?" Tanya dari salah satu keluarga Haruno.

'Aku harus bisa mengatkan nya' batin Sasuke meyakinkan diri. "Begini jadi..." Sasuke mengambil jeda beberapa saat "Aku ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan karena sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai Sakura itu karena aku di paksa oleh keluarga ku sebenarnya aku mencintai Naruto dan Naruto pun juga mencintai aku jadi aku minta maaf kepada keluarga Haruno terutama Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura dan memegang pundak Sakura "Sakura maaf ya." Sakura pun menangkis tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pundaknya dan segera berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan di susul oleh keluarga Haruno lainnya. Di ruang tamu sekarang hanya ada keluarga Sasuke yaitu Itachi,Fugaku dan Mikoto karena keluarga Uchiha lainnya sudah pergi entah kemana karena depresi (?). "Ayah,ibu aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke mungkin pilihan mu bisa menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya nak kalau menyuruhmu menikah dengan Sakura yang tidak kau cintai." Sambung Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih aku sayang kalian ibu,ayah" balas Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Ibu boleh aku bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu" jawab Mikoto sambil melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke dan segera Sasuke menghampiri Itachi.

"Apa yang ing…." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan nya kata-katanya sebab dia telah di tarik pergi ke kamar Itachi. "Akh…Itachi dasar sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Jangan marah otoutou" sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke. "Coba buka lemari itu!" sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lemari yang lumayan besar. Sasuke pun menghampiri lemari itu dan saat membukanya ada seseorang yang menerjangnya sampai membuatnya jatuh dan penerjang itu pun duduk di atas Sasuke yang ternyata penerjang itu adalah kekasih nya sendiri Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Halo teme" kata Naruto dan menggelitiki Sasuke.

"Hahahaha Naru…Naruto hahaha geli" kata Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat kelakuan kedua pasang kekasih ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya "Hey apa kalian tidak malu ada yang melihati kalian?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hah…oh iya ya hehehehe" Naruto pun berdiri dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. "Un…kak Itachi apa boleh aku bawa Sasuke jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau aku boleh-boleh saja tanyalah pada Sasuke nya sendiri!" suruh Itachi.

"Hehehe teme boleh ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Hn."

"Bagus ayo….pergi dulu ya kak Itachi." Seru Naruto dan segera mendekati jendela sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Un…dobe"

"Ya teme?"

"Kenapa harus lewat jendela lewat pintu kan bisa?"

"Et…tidak bisa sebab aku kesini dengan cara diam-diam." Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baik ayo cepat!" suruh Sasuke.

"Tunggu."

CUP

"I never let you go" Naruto pun menarik Sasuke yang sedang blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **THE END** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hah…asyik selesai *ngelap keringat di dahi* gimana kan GJ kan ==" hah terserah kalian mau nge-review apa terserah mau kritik juga tak apa-apa saya terima review kalian apa adanya #sok alim# hahahaha mungkin ini kebanyakan dialog nya ya

okey tunggu aja ya fanfic kedua saya oke :D thank you for reading my fanfic ^^


End file.
